Dale Allen
Dale Allen, better known as Allen O'Dale, was a demon and the figure in the story of the Pied Piper of Hamelin. He was known for luring children away and draining their life forces to sustain himself. In recent years, he only went after children with musical talent. He had traveled and played music throughout the world for centuries. He only appeared in the novel, Pied Piper. History Early Life The Pied Piper was known in Scottish myths for luring children away from their homes and draining their life forces to sustain himself. While he used to lure all children in the past, he changed to luring only children with musical talents in recent years. He of the Crippled Foot was the only child who survived his invasion due to being unable to catch up to him when the Pied Piper went to his town. Meeting the Charmed Ones In 2002, Allen O'Dale, now changed his name to Dale Allen, came to San Francisco to perform in an orchestra. There, his music enchanted Paige Matthews. He then also attempted to abduct all the musically talented children in town, but someone had used a spell to redirect his attraction to Piper Halliwell. As the week went on and his performances continued to enchant the audience, Dale became infatuated with Paige and they got to know each other. He and three members of the San Francisco Symphony were candidates for a new children's program to encourage young children to pursue music. Two of the candidates recognized Dale's true identity, and tried to tell Phoebe, but were both killed before either could reveal anything. Dale eventually figured out the children he tried to lure had somehow wound up in the sisters' care and tried to kill them off by ripping their life forces away (magically punching open holes in their chests). While he got one life, the rest were saved, and Dale went after them directly. Paige was able to steal his enchanted flute and orb it into a volcano. However, he had an enchanted clay pipe, which he used it to open a portal to pull the children into his realm. The sisters' individual powers were rendered useless against him. Paige's vanquishing potion managed to destroy the demon, ending his presence for good. A young witch named Mark Johnson then used a flute to close the portal and saved everyone. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Super Strength:' The ability to exert physical strength far greater than those of human. *'Teleportation:' The ability to move from place to another without physical effort. According to description, his teleportation was instantaneous, but very different from Blinking. ;Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to live an infinite lifespan at an arrested age. *'Immunity:' The ability to remain immune to magical and physical harm. ;Powers via musical instruments *'Luring:' The ability to lure others. The pied piper used this ability with his flute. *'Portal Creation:' The ability to create portals. The pied piper could open a portal with a clay pipe. *'Life Draining:' The ability to drain the life forces of other beings. Appearances Dale Allen appeared in a total of 1 non-canonical novel throughout the franchise. External links *Pied Piper of Hamelin Category:Novel Characters Category:Novel Demons